


Fun in Produce

by obsidians



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daniel Literally Bottom, F/M, First Date, Sahvanna Top, Sobeys, fetish exploration, fruit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: This is a fantasy date created by this writer for RL pals that does not reflect their normal behaviour, it's just a stupid story idea that I felt compelled to write. Enjoy.





	Fun in Produce

It wasn’t necessarily a love story in the making but it was an encounter that certainly would never have been forgotten by the people in question. 

Let’s me now introduce our characters; shall I? Oh I must!

His name was Daniel, last name withheld for obvious reasons. He worked at an undisclosed Sobeys located in Canada somewhere. He was the produce lead, which was pretty good for a twenty-year-old. 

He was tall and slim, lanky I suppose and his countenance was attractive in a way that held a lot of character, more than classically handsome, but he was attractive nonetheless. His eyes were dark brown and his complexion was olive. He was often unkempt in appearance with distressed jeans worn from wear rather than being bought that way, broken down shoes and a store issued sweater that had seen just a little too much wear. His thick, wavy hair would tuft upon his head like a weird mushroom and his scruffy, barely worth mentioning facial hair would fringe along the sides of his hair and march across his upper lip sparsely like a marauding, lazy caterpillar. As a whole, he could be described as goofy in appearance, demeanour and had a whimsical sense of humour. However, this seemed to be an attempt to mask deeper intelligence, but this is just this writer’s opinion. Deal with it. 

In other words, he would have been the class clown if in high school. 

Her name was Sahvanna, she was twenty years of age too, she was of Asian in descent and very pretty and intelligent to boot but at the same time, very down to earth. She worked at an undisclosed big box place in the same city. She was friendly to everyone and cared about people, she heard about Daniel from this writer, who knew him from her other job. Sahvanna had long dark hair, pale skin and was slim with curves in all the right places and a smile that could power the sun for a decade or two if it needed a generator. 

Upon hearing about Daniel, she thought she might like to meet him. So, she sent this writer some really pretty selfies of of herself to show to the young swain. 

He in turn allowed this writer to take some rather foolish pictures of himself: first crouched down and giving the double thumbs up sign and then one of himself pointing at a head of broccoli with a goofy grin on his face. Sorry, those shall not be published. 

Somehow, against all odds, she wanted to meet him. And suddenly Daniel had a suitor for his hand.

This is the story of their first date. God help them both.

After much hesitation on Daniel’s part due to his cat being abnormally jealous of his female companions, he finally contacted her. 

They arranged to meet at an undisclosed Tim Hortons in the same city that was close to his work. 

Yes these are real people and you’re not getting any more information about these two. Sue me if you’re dissatisfied, you will get enough for a couple of bus tokens, a wooden nickel or two and a perhaps I shall give you the gift of a wad of used chewing gum. You’re very welcome for the last addition. 

Please note, before he met her, Daniel, he was famous for making up his own lyrics to existing songs or whimsically singing along with the dreaded music piped on an endless loop into our store. Where does Sobeys get their taste in music? Seriously?

How did this encounter happen?

Very simple. This writer was only mentioning Sahvanna in passing to her manager, who is from the same Asian country that she’s descended from and mentioned her sweet nature, intelligence and beauty and Daniel just happened to be there to hear this conversation and was curious about Sahvanna.

Suddenly he started singing “Sahvanna oooo-nana” after hearing about her. This writer is still mystified as to what that means. I mean seriously, what is this kid talking about?

Enough of that, back to their date.

They sipped their drinks as they studied each other, she peered at him beneath the long false eyelashes she preferred to wear. He gazed at her bashfully beneath his own naturally long ones. “So what do you want to do tonight?” she asked him in her lyrical voice. 

He informed her of his feline control issues and ergo, her that going back to his place was not an option. She graciously informed him that she would allow him to choose their destination if that was the case. 

If only she had known better.

“My work is just down the street and I have the alarm code and key; we could hang out there if you don’t mind” he suggested, giving her a charming smile. 

“Why not? I’ve worked retail before” said the petite woman, having heard that he was a workaholic and not surprised at the suggestion. 

He let her inside and showed her around his domain, the place wasn’t impressive as grocery stores never were but she had to admit that his fruit was nicely stacked and every else in his department clean and neatly organized. Daniel apparently was some kind of produce display artist. “So what would you like to do?” she asked him. 

He hesitated. “I could show you how to shrink wrap broccoli” he suggested. 

Now Sahvanna knew how to do this already but allowed him to instruct her in that delicate procedure and enthusiastically praised his endeavours. 

They got to talking and their discussion turned to sex as it normally does with most young people that have a growing attraction to each other. “Is there anything you like to do? I mean for instance” Sahvanna almost shyly said with a sweet smile that overrode Daniel’s wits and he blurted out his well guarded secret. 

“I really like fruits and vegetables” he admitted. 

“What now? Yes that is your job to deal with them” Sahvanna said in confusion to the blushing young man. 

He gulped and shoved his fingers through his hair, giving it a Peter Pan-like tuft on his head and reminding him that it was time for a haircut. Get a haircut Daniel, I mean right now! Mushrooms caps are meant for mushrooms, not scruffy men.

“I don’t mean just that. I mean….it’s complicated” he said, turning away from her to mask his confusion. 

Sahvanna was a very kind person and didn’t like to see another human being in pain of any sort, especially this nice young man that she found attractive in both looks and personality. “You can trust me. Show me how you enjoy them” she encouraged him, placing a small hand in his own and smiling up at him encouragingly. It was that smile that blew his reserve out of the water and he was a man lost.

He nodded “okay, I hope you don’t find it too weird. Come, we have some shopping to do” he told her and led her back upstairs and picked out a basket and started picked out fruits and vegetables, being very fussy in his selections. Sahvanna was curious and followed him, she couldn’t help but notice that everything he selected was long and cylindrical in shape, except for a butternut gourd, he seemed to debate the sizes of them and then chose the smallest one with a long, smooth well tapered neck. Satisfied, he carried the basket downstairs like a true gentlemen, after excusing himself to retrieve something he kept secreted in his locker for long nights when he was working alone. This allowed him to indulge his fetish on the sly. 

Sahvanna waited in the produce department, which was in the basement of the store, to the left just off the deli department and bakery was at the opposite end, where this writer works. 

Daniel returned and set down the basket on the counter where he normally worked and purposefully turned away from her. With a bracing deep breath, he undid his pants and pushed them down, revealing his tight, olive complected butt cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” Sahvanna asked him in confusion. 

He got up on the long cutting board counter top where two small women had cut fruit and innocently made salads hours ago. They had cleaned and sanitized the surface after use and Daniel broke that sterilization by placing his member on it as he lay down with his buttocks in the air. “I like fruits and vegetables….inside of me” he explained while blushing intensely, thinking that she would think him a freak. “Could you put them…..there....starting with the carrots. I don’t expect you to touch my….” he lamely finished. 

Sahvanna blinked in surprise. She wasn’t sure what to do and found it strange that he didn’t expect her to touch his penis, but felt asking her to fuck him with vegetables was acceptable behaviour for a first date. 

But as this writer pointed out, she didn’t like to see anyone suffering. She would never do anything that fell outside of her personal morals or that would cause injury to another person, but she was also a game girl who would try anything once. So, she approached the exposed Daniel, picked up the lube he had put beside him, slipped on the gloves conveniently left out for the produce ladies and selected one of the long carrots from the bunch. She thoughtfully washed it and lubed it up. She lined it up with the tight pucker of Daniel’s rear and gently eased it inside him. 

He responded with a needy moan and his erect penis rubbed against the cold plastic beneath him that had been rendered slightly and enticingly rough by the ladies scoring of knives on its surface. This excited him as much as the long vegetable touching his prostate. “Please do me with it” he begged her. Daniel didn’t swear, so this was the closest he could come to asking her to fuck him with the root vegetable. 

Sahvanna blinked at how the deeply penetrated carrot gave him a whimsical tuft of a fluffy green tail and mentally shrugged and did just that as she stroked it into the writhing and groaning body of Daniel. 

“Now the banana” he requested in a clenched voice as his body trembled with the need for release. Sahvanna reached out and choose a six incher of sleek yellow sun dwelling fruit with provocative curve to it and it took place of the carrot and she rogered the gasping Daniel between his firm cheeks as he gasped and panted beneath her. 

“I need more, deeper, now the long english cucumber” he groaned out and Sahvanna set the banana aside and changed her gloves as a person familiar with working in the produce department knew how to do and peeled the plastic from it and lubed up the long green cucumiform fruit and thrust it into Daniel so, so deeply. His answering groan was actually quite enticing and she was soon fucking him with an enthusiasm that was well appreciated by the eager young man as his body was penetrated and his hot member roved all over the abraded surface of the cool plastic beneath him as he panted beneath her ministrations. Daniel was in heaven!

He was on the verge and needed only literally a final push to set him over the edge. “The gourd” he all but shrieked out and Sahvanna hesitated at its rather large girth and speculated how it would fit Daniel’s needy hole. 

However, she found herself oddly intrigued by the situation and changed her gloved, lubed up the stem of it and plunged it in without mercy as she sensed what he needed and with a cry of pleasure/pain, Daniel’s pearly ropes of his essence coated the no longer sterile surface beneath him and Sahvanna wordlessly handed him paper towels and averted her eyes to allow him to restore his dignity. However, her eyes fell on his spendings when he got off the table.

“I’m pretty sure that is against the food safety regulations” she observed to him. 

He gave her a smile that was less goofy then before. “I’m the produce lead, I know how to sanitize this table back to code” he announced and she helped him clean up every trace of their antics. 

“Now to clean up the food and return it back to its original places…..” he said and Sahvanna blanched at this and put on more gloves and firmly threw his lovers/produce out.

“It’s still good. At least let me scan it out” he all but begged as her small hand clamped on his wrist and dragged him forward. 

“I think I need a drink, or several” she muttered, wondering what future dates might be like with that man whose full name is ______Daniel_______. 

Sorry, I’m not telling. That was my interpretation of how their first date would have gone, trust me, he’s much more boring in real life, as in duller than dishwater, in a watching paint dry sort of way. You get the picture. Sahvanna isn’t though. 

Hope you enjoyed my story, as they say in Heathers; have a day. And Mpreg still isn’t real. Grow up. 

Obsidians out *the curtains falls as she bows out just in time to dodge the rotten fruit being hurled at her*


End file.
